kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Aimless
"Join the Asylum and soon u will be an Asylum Maniack like us"-HAR80 "Welcome to Asylum, help yourself to the vodka fountain, but be careful, it's crazy in here" - Wormyish "If you can't learn to do something well, learn to enjoy doing it poorly." -random_emo . "I like pie" -Mrkebab "I never thought I'd love being insane so much" -Dragon4444 "john madden is king of the moon" -joltman067 "Everything is insane in asylum, you'll get confused trying to catch up on the chats" -JaHaYa "Mess with me and ill slowly cut ur balls off with a rusty butter knife" -BloodFairy "Free mushrooms for all." - Mrkebab "Im just going to go to the store"- Snailliker "EMP INCOMING!!!"- ShadowVarmint "Want to be blown up? Come on in! *blows you up*" -primrose74 I Stillz Need A Owner And Someones Need To Clean The Furniture It Was Pissed On :D - PumaThePet "When bloodfairy & sthenotech go in the garage, do not ask what they did in there O_O" - Walnutguy15 "Not the rusty knife!" - Dragon4444 "When i go into the garage. its never the same again." - Sthenotech "Where'd my foot go?" - Baconator829 "Make sure you kill on of MARIAN1's kids when he's in here! It pisses him off. REAL BAD." -primrose74 History IBot Age The name of Asylum used to be Ineptitude. Long ago when iBot stopped joining Asylum, it descended into chaos. It was a modfree-zone. The people of Asylum had to fight the many trolls that soon arrived. The people of Asylum went on a rampage and trolled and spammed many rooms, especially Ant Hill. While in Ant Hill they met some mods and the mods started coming to Asylum. One of the mods realized that iBot was never in Asylum any more and wanted to be the new room owner. He asked iBot if he could, and the next day he became the owner of Asylum. Chrisrandomness Age After Chris became the new owner, many trolls stopped coming into Asylum. But when there weren't mods in Asylum trolls from AAA came into the room. So the people of Asylum counter-trolled them and went to AAA to talk with the trolls. Where they learned that AAA supports trolls. The people of Ant Hill declared a 'war' on Asylum. Sometimes they came to Asylum and spammed a bit. They didn't spam very much, until one day. On February the 19th many Ants came to Asylum and spammed. The people of Asylum went to Ant Hill and spammed there too. Two mods came (who joined the side of Ant Hill) and silenced the people of Asylum. Since then the people of Asylum and Ant Hill are talking about peace. The spamming stopped and the people of Ant Hill don't spam anymore. The History of the Single Corner In Asylum there is one corner. Only one. Thats just the way it is. This corner is a main hub in Asylum and is essential to the room. It has a very long and complicated history. Well...not really, but that sounds coolz so it's staying. The corner of Asylum's origin is unknown, but the first clear recording of it was back when Ibot technically controlled Asylum, but it was really owned by dragon4444 and wormyish who, while being very different people, were good rulers and kept trolls away for a good amount of the time. dragon4444 (who, from this point onward will be referred to as drag) spent a lot of time in the corner, costumizing it and making it his own. While others were sent to the corner (at this period in time RP was unresticted) it stayed drag's corner. Until one fateful day when it was bombed and destroyed. Drag mourned the loss of his corner, but still claimed it as his own. And so Drag's corner existed, and was frequented by many people in Asylum. But then, for personal reasons not to be discussed here, Drag left Asylum for a period of time. During that time, Asylum changed very much, and the 'Corner War' started, and ever since then, there have been many different claims of ownership over this almost revered corner in Asylum. Then, Drag came back, and a problem arose. While actual documentation of ownership of this corner is unheard of, there have been many who have claimed the corner to be their own, such as tnttimmy (from this point on referred to as timmy) among others. Currently, previously mentioned timmy claims ownership, but the corner is not under agreed ownership at this point in time. This history was recorded by: Britz123. If you got any questions or want to edit something, you have to ask her first. Dragon4444 wants his corner back. it was given to him by Wormyish and Ninja_Chick. Primrose74 disagrees with this and says that Dragon4444 lost ownership of the corner. National Anthem The National Anthem was composed by the great composer XxNooNgaXx. There used to be a 'hatred of Ant Hill' part in the Anthem. Since we have peace with Ant Hill, we had to remove the sentence. We are Aslyumites forever. We like to be protective and when we come across trolls. We kick them out. We have made many groups, and our groups are awesome. There are many awesome people in the best room of all Which is Asylum! When there are discussions Asylum always resolves them. When you want to find the most awesome people in Kongregate, Asylum is the place to be! Asylum! Day of arrows The day of arrows originally started by HAR80 22:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) everyone spontaniously started saying stuff like: StaticDemon: <------- Loves Marilyn Manson Everyone was using arrows and random information. one started with it. (me, nyvrem) And then an explosion of people who copied this started. This is useless information anyway, but whatever. It even became RP like but the mod was BRB ~Nyvrem Well it was Actually both of us, but still it was really funny - StaticDemon Rules #Please be respectful. That means no trolling, spamming, attention-whoring or just being mean to people. #If there is a mod in the room and they ask you to not do something, please listen to them #Bring plenty of pie (Preferably pie flavored) #Read the Behavior Guidelines and don't be too cheeky. #Don't leave any form of booze out on the counter. RemoWilliams will steal it. #Roleplaying is allowed on the weekends only, this means Saturday and Sunday. Going by GMT time. #Watch out for Baconator829, she'll probably steal your toes (She gets hungry often) Notable Regulars Owner of Asylum Chrisrandomness (Should write comprehensive biographies on every person that came to Asylum on it's launch) Not a Regular Mod: RemoWilliams Regulars Add your name if you are a regular. AltarBozdag(First Editor of the wikia) Walnutguy15 Har80 Wormyish Wolfman216 GirlyGirl6 RareMoon BloodFairy Colbymsmith PumaThePet MARIAN1 knotstraight 0arcane0 StaticDemon Mrkebab Snailliker SKYEWOLF1312 milomike tnttimmy playingNurse Gorgontech rpgfanatic78 britz123 Dragon4444 JennyRedhead shelby17rae (shelby) :D Bosner Ninja_Chick llAnonymousll JaHaYa Ognik Vladislav_xD (just for fun) Osomo ShadowVarmint Nyvrem(one of the doctors and Second Editor of the wikia) Zeitgeist101 Baconator829 primrose74 XxNooNgaXx Sthenotech Ex-Regulars These people used to be the regulars in Ineptitude. (Old name of Asylum) Most of the Ex-Regulars went to Babylon. iBot Fgfgfg Pokerhappy Elcarim Airumas Its_Ruth Turkey116 Sabretoothtiger GibsonLP93 Gevock Jclements PrivateDancer Kinky_Cat Cangelgirljess RebelScum Rebellion8 Wing007 T3hd0n Chelsey2 Deathbringer23 Ninja_Seahorse Henderson Crazykiller14 pathetisad Tw33zer510 nate2165 Random stuff Just add some, we don't care... Unless, if we do. (See Rules.) Me, Nyvrem, and also AltarBozdag agread we need more random stuff on this wiki. I, Nyvrem, started this heading cause Altar said that nobody edits the wiki. Btw the spelling mistakes were on purpouse... was it? If you do not know what random stuff is we give you a example: A DOUBLE 3!!! I get 2 grain and 1 iron. The cow sez moo The duck sez qwauuaak qwak ARGH HOW TO WRITE A DUCK'S NOISE D: Sorry sir, but my mouth ate my homework Stuff seen above here posted by Nyvrem... is it? offcourse! how you know? CAUSE I SAY SO yes it is ~Nyvrem Finally, someone edits the wikia ~AltarBozdag <----(I EDIT IT ALTAR!!! (I=britz123) U JUST ALWAYS CHANGE IT BACK!!!!! DX DX DX DX DX DX ) Nyvrem~ "sdrawkcab" :ti llac I ,noitcerid wen a detnevni I syug yeH If i am right if you look below you see a group of hamsters, if you recognise them: they were in today's soup. random fact about asylum-there is only 1 corner AND ITS MINE!!! ~tnttimmy Dear tnttimmy, GIVE ME MY CORNER BACK! with love~ Dragon4444 I Haz StarAndGolds Hamster And Its Immortal So If He Wants It Back Hell Haz To Take it :D (PumaThePet) I HAZ TEH EVIL GERBIL EVERONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES I HAVE THE CLOSET AND WILL PUT YOU IN THERE WITH JB Love, Primrose74 Mooooooooo Coooooooows ~StaticDemon ♥ STAY OFF MEH CLOUD YOU FREKS thx i ♥ u =) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms